cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar
Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Summer Camp Island and the 6th episode overall. Synopsis Susie announces the annual talent show, which she wins every year, and makes a bet with Oscar and Hedgehog. They set up a musical act using a piano and half full glasses that form a beautiful melody. However, every time they play they end up causing an unusual earthquake. Plot The occupants of the island gather at the Teddy Bear Graveyard to watch a movie. Right before the movie starts Susie announces that she will be holding the annual talent show and after the announcement the teddy bear zombies crawl out and the campers flee. The next day Oscar and Hedgehog try to come up with a talent for the show and make a song using half-empty glasses and a piano which make a beautiful sound but it causes the ground to shake. They come to the Mess Hall and see that everyone is exhausted from lack of sleep because of the earthquakes. Oscar and Hedgehog try change their talent to see how much cereal they can eat, but after Susie insults them Hedgehog bets that whoever loses will cook omelets, pancakes and orange juice. Oscar and Hedgehog go back to Hedgehog’s cabin and use the cereal as sound proofing, Max comes into their cabin and encourage them to use their song and they come up with a plan to keep the campers safe from the quakes. While Susie is doing her talent ( which is a day-long one-man play ) Max, Oscar, and Hedgehog hand out helmets and tie down the building. After Susie finishes her play Oscar and Hedgehog start playing their song and the ground starts shaking and a large monster bursts through the back of the stage and forces Susie to choose Oscar and Hedgehog as the winners, and Susie makes it rain breakfast. Characters *Oscar *Hedgehog *Max *Lucy *Ava *Blanche *Mortimer *Susie *Alice *Betsy *Monster Under the Bed *Alexa *Lem *Oliver *Pepper *Meadow Monster (debut) Trivia * On top of Hedgehog's piano sits a bust of Claude Debussy, an 18th century French composer, most famous for his song, "Clair de Lune". * Oscar is shown to possibly be somewhat of a pessimist as he referred to the glasses of water as half empty. * This episode is loosely based on 2017 musical film, The Greatest Showman. * When hot air balloon hits blimp, the Wilhelm Scream was heard. Errors * After the occurrence of the first earthquake, the Debussy bust falls sideways but in the next scene it is scene facing the ceiling. ** During the latter occurrences of the earthquakes, the water in the glasses seem to be missing and the floor shows no signs of any spillage after everything topples to the floor. ** The glasses as well as the bust did not break during all the earthquakes. *As Oscar and Hedgehog start playing during the talent show, debris starts to fall from the ceiling of the mess hall. But in the next scene, the debris isn't shown to be anywhere on the floor where it's supposed to be. A similar error happened with the debris the Meadow Monster brought in after it crashed through the walls of the stage. *The helmets and other protective headgear Hedgehog made the other campers wear disappear after Susie announces who the winner was. Gallery Videos Summer Camp Island Susie’s Terrible Talent Cartoon Network Summer Camp Island Talent Show Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes